


In Simpatico

by TheBuggu



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: More than Meets the Eye
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Robutts doing it, Spike interfacing, Sticky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:05:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2208087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBuggu/pseuds/TheBuggu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A commissioned fic for gunthatshootsennui on tumblr.</p>
<p>Brainstorm and Perceptor NSFW fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Simpatico

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gunthatshootsennui.tumblr.com](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=gunthatshootsennui.tumblr.com).



> Ahhhhh. This was new territory for me! I've never wrote Perceptor/Brainstorm before. But, this was still so much fun to write!

Brainstorm was not the type of mech that acknowledged things that went against his very stubborn nature. Especially in matters of attraction. And in this case, he was extremely stubborn.

The nature of his attraction?

It all began when he first boarded the Lost Light. He did not expect Perceptor of all mechs to be going as well. In fact, it infuriated him at first. He bragged about how he was better than Perceptor; took every opportunity he had to try to outshine Perceptor's work.

But as time went on, Brainstorm felt different about Perceptor. He couldn't explain it at first and didn't want to even attempt to think about it. His spark would twist oddly and produce the strangest flutters.

Even now, fate seemed to be pulling Perceptor in closer and closer.

Despite his attempts to stray away from the other mech, Rodimus gave them a project to work together on.

“Hand me the calibration tool.”

Brainstorm's servo clenched tightly. He glanced over to Perceptor with brightened optics. He saw a blue hand extended out towards him expectantly. Brainstorm made a scoff and simply stared down at Perceptor's outstretched arm.

“'Hand me the calibration tool'...?” Brainstorm suggested.

Perceptor paused from his work and glanced up to Brainstorm. His optics narrowed in irritation before he sighed. He moved his hand to his face, lightly rubbing at the bridge of his faceplate between his optics. “Please.”

Brainstorm chuckled and shook his head. He lifted one finger in the air and waved it mockingly. “Not until you admit I'm the better scientist.”

“I can't believe Rodimus told me to work with _you_ ,” Perceptor snapped back. He stood up from his workstation and moved to pick up the tool directly beside Brainstorm, stopping for a moment only to glare at him, and walked back to his table. 

Brainstorm tilted his head and looked back to his own table. He tapped on his datapad filled with numerous calculations and stared down it silently.

Months ago, he would have loved getting such a rise out of Perceptor.

But now, he felt no satisfaction from it.

He dropped the pad back onto the table and slowly shifted in his seat to stare at Perceptor. Servos knocked against his legs in a hesitant rhythm while Brainstorm continued to watch the other mech.

“Ahem,” Brainstorm coughed out and watched Perceptor for a reaction.

Perceptor's optics quickly brightened and narrowed, but he remained silent. Like he was trying to ignore Brainstorm.

If Brainstorm had a mouth, he'd be frowning. Severely.

So, Brainstorm stood up from his chair and took a few steps toward Perceptor. He crossed his arms together and made another coughing sound. “ _Ahem._ ”

Perceptor stilled and groaned. He then paused again from his work and scowled. “ _If_ I ask what you want, will you cease that vexatious noise?”

Brainstorm slowly nodded and stepped closer. One servo moved to the back of his neck, rubbing at the plating awkwardly.

“Well?”

He made a frustrated sigh. His shoulders drooped down immediately.

“Perceptor, I've...been meaning to tell you something,” Brainstorm began. His voice cracked.

Perceptor blinked silently. He placed his tools on his table space and stared at Brainstorm.

“And what is that?” he asked in a deadpan tone.

Brainstorm's servos clenched into fists tightly as he glanced away. “I know it probably doesn't seem like it, but I really don't mean half the stuff I say. Yeah. Most of them...are just jokes.”

Perceptor responded with a grunt. Like he didn't believe Brainstorm.

Brainstorm heaved a heavy sigh.

“Can I just talk, please? Just listen to me,” Brainstorm begged. His voice continued to crack. His confidence was slowly slipping away.

He watched as Perceptor's optics darted back and forth in an unreadable expression. After a few moments, he turned in his chair and turned to stare directly at the other mech. His lips were pursed together tightly.

“For a while now, I've just wanted to get your attention. I can't...stop thinking about you,” Brainstorm admitted and dipped his optics down. “I can't even explain it properly. I guess I'm not such a genius in this kind of subject.” He produced a halfhearted laugh.

Perceptor's optics seemed to brighten after Brainstorm finished speaking. The microscope scientist lifted a servo to his chin in consideration; he remained quiet for moments.

“If you are implying what I think you are, then I will tell you this, Brainstorm,” Perceptor replied. “Interpersonal attraction is not a matter that correlates with intelligence. It can be a determining factor should one choose to act upon those feelings, but any mech with a high-processing brain or a low-key circuit module can develop such emotions.”

Brainstorm was...surprised to hear how nonchalant Perceptor answered him. They stared at one another in silence for what seemed an eternity. Brainstorm eventually spoke up again.

“So, you aren't disgusted? Or angry? Or--I don't know-- miffed?” Brainstorm questioned with his fingers drumming against the tabletop before him.

Perceptor's face cracked a smug smile and he eyed Brainstorm. “I have a proposition, Brainstorm,” he stated and turned back to his work. “We shall test your... _infatuation._ To see if we truly are 'simpatico' as you said.”

Brainstorm was stunned at Perceptor's words. Speechless. He made a few surprised sounds, but still nodded very eagerly.

“Meet me in my room after this shift,” Perceptor added and resumed his work.

Brainstorm's spark was beating so quickly, it felt as though it was going to burst out of his chestplate...

And so, here they were hours later.

Brainstorm still wasn't sure how he was convinced himself to let something like this happen: being strapped to a berth and blindfolded. The weight of his briefcase pulled at his left servo; it was hanging down against the side of the berth. His body was shivering in anticipation. His intakes were rushed and heavy. His servos grasped and kneaded at emptiness. After a sudden chuckle, feeling a kiss against his audials and pinching against the nubs of his left wing, Brainstorm stilled.

The servos traveled down from his wing tips to his chestplate, to his waist.

“My,” Perceptor announced, “we haven't even begun, and yet, you are quite respondent. How curious.”

Brainstorm hissed and continued to squirm against his bonds. “Is the blindfold really necessary?” he questioned with a whine.

“Ah, Brainstorm. Perhaps not, but this is to help you understand that fraternizing in such intimate ways is about trust. I'm not a sparkless mech who would put you in such a position to merely tease.”

“It's not that!” Brainstorm replied and made a frustrated grunt. “It's just...I want to see...” His beauty. Witness his enticing facial expressions.

“Perhaps in a future session,” Perceptor replied.

Future? That made Brainstorm extremely hopeful. But, he was instantly distracted when he felt servos brush against his waist and move down to his interface array. Touches ghosted against groves and splits between his plates. To build up tension, Perceptor began to stroke back and forth against Brainstorm's crotch plate, which resulted with a loud groan. His legs were quivering; heat was building up all over his frame.

“Oh...please...” Brainstorm whispered.

“If you wish to alleviate your discomfort, then I would suggest opening your panel,” Perceptor mused.

Brainstorm made another soft groan before slowly parting his interface panel in obedience. He could feel his spike shooting out, fully erect. He made several, embarrassed noises. He wasn't able to see Perceptor's reaction. And it was driving him crazy. He wanted to watch the other mech's expression; observe the nuances of interest in his optics. As soon as he felt fingers brush against his spike, Brainstorm lost any train of thought.

His hips lifted up in a reaction and he whined again.

“Ah, yes. I suppose this is quite acceptable girth and shaft length. In that case, I can understand some of the foundation of all your bragging,” Perceptor said.

Brainstorm was wriggling madly.

He crooned when a cool texture then hit his spike. Perceptor was slathering up what felt like lubricant up and down the length of his spike. Brainstorm produced several exvents and groaned once more.

“I believe that for a first time basis, we must take this slow. But, there is nothing wrong with enjoying it as well,” Perceptor explained as he moved onto Brainstorm's thighs.

Servos gripped against Brainstorm's abdomen. Suddenly, warmth and tightness met Brainstorm's spike. He jerked as Perceptor sank down on his lower member. It felt so slagging _good._ Perceptor's valve was clenching hungrily, but he did not push down any faster than needed. Brainstorm threw his helm back and howled with enthusiasm. He wanted to just... rip his servos free, grab Perceptor by his hips and pull him down.

He heard a wanton moan seep from Perceptor's lips after he was fully seated on top of his spike. Brainstorm thrusted up. The action was rewarded with high-pitched groans of approval. He lolled his helm against the berth below him with a circular motion. Perceptor's hands dug against his the creases of his waist.

“Ooooh. Oh! P-percy! You're....so...tight!” Brainstorm hissed. It was such an enticing feeling: how a mixture of lubricant and transfluid was seeping out from Perceptor's valve and puddling against and beneath his thighs. He almost couldn't believe that this was really happening; that Perceptor riding on his spike was currently feasible.

Perceptor, fully engulfed with Brainstorm's spike, leaned forward. Kisses were placed against Brainstorm's chestplate.

And then...Perceptor began to slink up and down in slow movements. If Brainstorm was aroused before that point, he was extremely aroused tenfold now. The influx his spike entering and pulling out of Perceptor's valve drove him mad with stimulation; it overtook how disappointed he was with his lack of ability of reciprocating with watching or touching Perceptor.

“I must know,” Perceptor murmured between grunts. “What you--ngh--admire about me?”

Brainstorm didn't care less if the other mech was just fishing for compliments or was genuinely intrigued by his attraction, but he melted at how silky and smooth Perceptor's voice still sounded. It still possessed such a...regal and sultry tone. He made a loud and breathy groan.

“Oh, oh, oh..... _Oh,_ Perceptor...I wanted this. Needed it for so long. I _love..._ everything about you. The upgrade you made with Adamant crystal...Aaaah! I envy all the attention you give to everyone on this ship.” Brainstorm spoke so fast and in-between pants that it was nearly impossible to decipher every little word he produced, but the two were too buried in thralls of passion to worry.

“Such praise deserves a reward.”

Perceptor's movements more than doubled in speed.

Heat flourished in Brainstorm as Perceptor picked up the pace and rode him harder and faster. Brainstorm threw his helm back again. He was so, so, so close. Judging by how quickly and severely Perceptor's valve clenched on his spike, he was just as close as Brainstorm.

Brainstorm gave off a few more thrusts from his position before his body locked up. In an instant, he was jerking in several spasms and practically shrieking Perceptor's name. Perceptor followed suit. He could feel Perceptor's frame reclining back at a slight angle. The sounds seeping from Perceptor were so elegant, even for the cries of an overload orgasm.

He shuddered as he felt hot fluids pooling down on the berth, in-between his thighs. The air was heavy with panting, but neither made a single movement and allowed their bodies to rest. Brainstorm was spewing heat off of his frame; he could also feel similar body heat from Perceptor.

An eternity seemed to pass before Perceptor slipped off of Brainstorm. His spike was still throbbing, wanting more.

“I...ahhh. I made a conclusion on your hypothesis that we are in simpatico,” Perceptor stated suddenly. 

The blindfold was removed from Brainstorm's optics.

“Uh...You did?” Brainstorm questioned in a meek voice. His optics immediately darted up to Perceptor's face and searched for a definite answer.

“Indeed.” Perceptor was sitting on the berth beside Brainstorm. He leaned forward and blew a soft purr against Brainstorm's audials. “But, I do not basing an answer on only a single experiment. I believe it is imperative we participate in many, many more.”

Brainstorm froze as the words registered, though he was soon making a soft chuckle of his own.

“Why, Perceptor. I would be honored to conduct these experiments with you.”

For the rest of the Solar cycle, they did just that and participated in many more intimate experiments.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still taking commissions if anyone is interested. :3c
> 
> http://thebuggu.tumblr.com/post/91937067210/i-know-i-made-this-post-a-few-days-ago-but-im


End file.
